Bathtub Fantasies and Soapy Realities
by escapedsnake911
Summary: An encounter in the prefects' bath is more difficult than it sounds.


"Oh Merlin, oh, Penny, we really should not be doing this. This is against so many rules."

"Be quiet for just a moment, please, I'm trying to get lined up, I just need to-"

"I mean, if Filch catches us, that's it for both of our positions, not to mention the scandal, and with Sirius Black running around, we should setting a better example for- ooooooooooh. Oh, Merlin."

"Okay, there it goes, mmm, mmm, okay. Percy, you good?"

"Uh, uh, yeah. Really…really really good."

"Could you give me just a, a moment, I'm trying to adjust. Oh bugger, I can't be on my toes the whole time, you're going to need to hold me up a bit."

"Wha? Oh, so just-"

"Yeah, put a hand under my thigh and just lift a bit and-"

"Wait, where? I can't see through the suds and-"

"Just give me your hand. Under here, just take a bit of my weight, and-"

"Oh, Merlin, give me a second, need to get a better grip, one moment."

"…I'm not that heavy."

"What? No no no, it's just kind of slippery and I don't have the best upper body strength and- gah oh fuckfuckfuck!"

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry-"

"No no, it'sss, uh, not a problem, let's just get ready again."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just less…bending it…this time."

"Wait, let's switch sides, me against the edge so you can hold me against the wall, sort of lifting and pushing at the same time."

"Okay, sounds good. Watch out for that bit of soap; the bottom's getting really slick."

"Thanks. So your hands here and here, and I can hold around your shoulders."

"Penny, if I lose my footing, your head is going to go right back into the stone."

"Then don't drop me. Come on, I want to see if we can make this work. Just need to get lined up again…give me a second…god, you are really slippery, I can barely hold on to it."

"Um, uh, take as long as you need."

"No, wait, I got it! Just push your hips in, slowly, please and- hsssssss, ah yeah, right there."

"I, oh, uhhhh, oh Penny, I- !"

"No, it was nothing, don't worry, the door's locked, oh, angle up just a bit, come on, keep going, yeah yeah yeah, right there."

"Oh Merlin, oh that feels good, but Penny, it might be someone and we should probably- oooooh god, what did you just do?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean that kind of hip swivel thing?

"Mmmm, mmm, yeah, that one, oh god, where did you even learn that?"

"Muggle book. Hey, could you just use one of your hands a bit, just a little-"

"Uh, I, I kind of need both to hold you up. Is, is this not feeling good for you, because I could move or do something different or-"

"No, don't worry, it's good, I just want to…I'm just going to touch down there a bit, keep doing what you're doing, I just want to add a little more contact."

"Um, alright, as long as you're sure this is okay, I do not want to be, uh, ungentlemanly, please say if anything is wrong."

"I told you, it's fine, I'm just going to-mmm, ah ah ah ah. Percy, little faster, please."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Okay. Okay okay okay, ohhhhhh."

"Mmmmmmmm. Oh Merlin, Percy, come on come on come on!"

"Ah, oh Penny, Penny. Ow, ow, your nails!"

"What? I'm not even touching you."

"No, the ones on my neck, ow."

"Ah, sorry!"

"No problem, don't worry about it. Penny, gah, Penny, my arms are about to give out, I have to put you down."

"No, please I'm so close."

"Me too, but I don't want to drop you."

"Push me into the wall, put your hips into it, just really press in, and-"

"Oh Merlin, oh oh oh FUCK!"

"Uhhhhhhh, uhhhhh, yeah yeah yeahyeahyeahyeah, oh god, AHH!"

"Huh huh huh…I'm so sorry, I have to set you down now, I just can't hold on anymore."

"No, it's fine, I…wow."

"Heh. Yeah…wow."

"…Mmm, I just want to float here for a bit."

"True. The water's gone a bit cold, though."

"Just add some more hot. I want to stay here forever; I feel like I barely have any bones left…Heh, cute blush."

"What can I say? It is a rather nice compliment."

"Meant it as one."

"Merlin, you're sweet…I must say, risks aside, I can see what all the fuss is about with this place."

"Me too…Hey…"

"What?"

"…what have you heard about the Astronomy tower?"


End file.
